


Day 11: Auction

by FantasticDream



Series: #29DLS [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charity Auctions, F/M, parrish is flexing in the background, saving the sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticDream/pseuds/FantasticDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa needs to save John from a fate worse that tofu burgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Auction

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this idea but didn't have as much time as I wanted to write it. Work was demanding that I pay attention.

Every year the Beacon Hills police force had a bachelor auction for the widows and orphans charity. In the years before there hadn’t been many if those since their quiet little town is just that, quiet and little and mostly peaceful. The auction had always been a way to show the family of deceased officers that they were still cared for and not forgotten. It always was a happy occasion.

This year the auction was a lot more subdued. Deahler had singlehandedly made sure there were twice as many widows and orphans this year due to the massive massacre at the police station. A lot of familiar faces would be missing on stage and a lot more people were in need of help.

She had come, as always, to support John. Despite being Sheriff he hated doing this, hated standing in the spotlight as a person instead of Sheriff. They had a long standing deal that she would bid on him to make sure the harpies didn’t get him. The harpies being the Mills sisters, two desperately single woman who wanted to tie any man down for his money or status. They had very publicly declined going on a date with deputy Haigh since “you don’t make enough a year to support us”. She couldn’t blame John from wanting to escape that.

So in order to save John from that fake tan disaster they have a deal that she outbids them. Every year they gather the money for her to bid and send Scott and Stiles over to distract them when it’s John’s turn.

She had gone to the auction ever since Scott and Stiles met in pre-k. In those early years she and Claudia joined forces to make sure John was won by one of them. After she passed Melissa had taken it upon herself to uphold tradition and started sending the kids over to help her distract them.

This year she has to do it without their children. They had gone away for college and couldn’t make it back this weekend due to finals.

So here she was, sitting alone and praying that she could win. The Mills sisters interest had spiked when deputy Parrish had come on stage but even his youthful physique couldn’t grab their attention for long. She started to fear the worst for John.

She sits up straight when John comes on, money at the ready. Bidding as always starts at 50 dollars. She waits until it starts to calm down before participating. No need to bring the prices higher than she needs to since she has a limited budget. Around 150 it calms down and she speaks up.

“160.”

The Mills sisters react immediately.

“170.”

And so the yearly bidding war starts.

“180.”

“190.”

“200.”

She really hopes they back off soon. Without Scott and Stiles helping her and John to gather money her budget was a bit smaller than usual.

“300.” The sisters look at her smugly.

Crap, that’s almost her budget! She needs to distract them quickly before then can outbid her completely. Where is her son when she needs him? She looks around frantically. There! Parrish can distract them for her.

“Psst, deputy Parrish,” She whispers and beckons him to come closer. “Can you distract the sisters for me so I can win the date with John?”

“What’s in it for me?” Smart guy, trying to negotiate with her.

“I’ll tell the Sherrif that you saved him from a fate worse than tofu burgers as he likes to put it. And you know how much he hates those.”

“On it!”

His quick reaction was one of the many signs that John did a good job and that his deputies cared for him. And with Parrish distracting the sisters she could save him. A quick glance to the side reveals him flexing his muscles at them and charming them with his killer smile.

“320.” She speaks up quickly, focusing back on the auction.

“320 going once, 320 going twice and sold to the lovely nurse McCall.”

She looks to the side again to see the sisters reaction but they are still busy grabbing deputy Parrish’s muscles to notice that John has been auctioned off. John quickly walks of the stage and towards her.

“What happened? Why did it take so long that I was afraid that my next date was going to be in a tanning salon?” He still looks about stressed out by just the thought of it.

“Our usual distractions are at college do I had to improvise.” She points towards where deputy Parrish is still flexing his biceps. He seems to be enjoying it. “You owe him for that by the way.”

“No problem, I’ll talk to him about it on Monday. Now on to more important things; what do you want to do for our date?”

“Well, I had plans of taking you to that fancy restaurant on Main Street but since I just spent everything we managed to collect on getting this date in the first place we need to think of something else to do.” She looms at him slyly, hoping that he takes the hint.

“How about that. I just happen to have everything at home to make a nice steak diner. I even have that whine that you always say goes do well with it. Let’s go home and I’ll cook for you. It’s the least I can do for my lovely saviour.”

“How can I refuse when you put it like that? Lead the way my fine man.” She smiles at him and kisses his cheek. Tonight was going to be a good night, she could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [mostfantasticdream](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mostfantasticdream)


End file.
